Selfish Man
by xx.trelane
Summary: OneShot. SongFic. A selfish pool-game makes the Celtic Warrior realize it's not all about him.


**Title**: Shelfish Man.

**Character**[**s**]: Read it.

**Pairings **[**if any**]: Possible Ashley|Sheamus.

**Arthor's Notes**: Random crack pairing; because I think Ashley and Sheamus would be weirdly hot. Plus, a Sheamus fic has been on my mind for like a month now, and wanted to type a Sheamus|Non-OC fic-and I could not think of a diva to pair him up other than Ashley. So thus at four the morning; the fandom that I gave 'birth' to-**Sheamley**. That is all. Enjoy!

**Story Type**: OneShot; Drama|Romance.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. "Shelfish Man" is by Flogging Molly.

**Plot Summary**: A selfish pool-game makes the Celtic Warrior realize it's not all about him.

* * *

The pub was the one place I could settle down. Be at ease with all the things going on about in my life; I did not care about anyone about anyone else at this point. Me, I was the only person I cared about this night. I looked about to my left, then to my right; people around having a hell of a ball. Me, I was just their out of my own good need to drink it up. Perking a brow, I heard the barkeep ask me; "_Whatcha have, man_?"

I turned to him, my eyes narrowing to him, before shrugging a bit; "Whatcha think fella?" I told him, a smirk forming on my face. I saw him nod to me, returning to the tap, pouring my drink; before he slammed it down on the table. I nodded in thanks to the man, before picking up the warm liquid mead-like drink. Allowing the sweet goodness flow down my throat. The burning only meant it was working.

Leaning an arm on the bar-table, I looked at each of the people in the pub. Living it up; somehow I was not feeling up to the party. I wasn't feeling like doing anything other than drink. I had one hell of a night. Fought my way to retain what was rightfully mine. Nobody would have the nerve to take it from me, not even Randy Orton. I scoffed at the thought, before drinking down the rest of the liquor, ignoring the other drunken fools around me.

It was then, I felt the barkeep hand me another glass. "_Seems you've got a lot on your mind. Have another beer_." I perked a brow and nodded, a smirk still plastered on my face. Taking the new glass in my hand, I drank it down. It was all about me. It **was** all about me, until I noticed the hooping a hollering coming from over my shoulder. I had figured it was some fans excited about my presences in this little pub.

I turned around, a smug smirk on my face-only to see the masses were not cheering me. Nor, where they aware of my existence. I furrowed my brow, I'm the WWE Champion, they should have been cheering me. I looked over to the gathering drunken fools, only to see them cheering someone on at the pool-table. It was a woman. It was her. "Keep 'em coming." I told the barkeep, now attentively watching her standing by the pool-table; giving half of these fools a run for their money. They had nothing on me.

**_I don't eat I just devour, everyone in every hour. All is me, is all I need and that's all that I care. Propelled through all this madness, by your beauty and my sadness, I'll never change or rearrange, till I've finished what I've started._**

She was one hell of a woman, and I knew of her. Her style, it was different. Dirty. Not dirty in an unclean sense of the word, no. She was a rebel, a punk. She was the dirty diva; one that was a rebel without a cause. She was Ashely Massaro. I smirked in her direction. Never have I spoken a word to this woman before, but I made note, that'll change.

I could tell, she was like me. A fighter. A drinker, but something that set us apart was-she was hot and I was cold. She had fire in her eyes, and I-had the coldest heart you ever could see. It was just the Celtic Warrior's way. You showed no interest in anyone but yourself, unless it meant gaining something prized. Something wanted. She however, was not wanted. Not by me.

I tilted him head, as I finished up my glass. Watching her take a tricky shot. It appeared she was a pool-shark, an expert at the game. She must have came here often. Then I saw her glance my direction, a small smile planted itself on her face. I just rolled my eyes and smirked, turning away from her.

I did not think on her much; but the more I had-it was clear. She was-intriguing. Beautiful almost in a dark sort of way. The devil in fishnets had my mind rushing with thoughts. We were obviously different in many aspects of the damned word, but I knew-once she looked at me with that smile. It was all about me-she wanted me. Sighing, I looked toward the barkeep; "What's she havin'?" I asked him, giving a determined frown the man's way.

"_Vodka_."

"Vodka?" I scoffed. "Great." I groaned. This all had better be worth it.

**_Walk around me not before me. I'll pretend not to ignore ye, but I'll compromise if I realize you can do something for me. I'm ugly and you know it, but you think that I'm a poet; so I'll keep the rhyme if I feel in time, it gets me where I'm going, and life leads me here._**

I waited for the barkeep to fill up the glasses. I turned over to glance back at her. She was standing there; leaning on the pool-stick. Low-cut bluejeans and a very creative cut up top; attached by those damned fishnets. I perked a brow, as I saw her shrug to me; then the barkeep tapped my shoulder. "_Here's your drinks_." I nodded, picked them up, turning to face the woman.

Walking over, I shot a few glances at the fools that were surrounding her pool-table. They too must have been feeling lucky. I didn't feel lucky. I never believed in luck. These fools were throwing themselves at this woman, and I wasn't going to let myself look like an idiot. "Nice shot ye did there, lass." I grinned to her, offering her the extra drink in my hand.

"_Thanks._" she spoke to me, a smirk appearing on her face. I noticed the piercings at that moment. I perked a brow to her. Why the piercing? I found my eyes kept darting toward those metal studs.

She took the drink from my hand and I gave another smirk her way; "Don't mention it." I spoke to her. My eyes looked toward the left, then to some drunk fool on my right. "Don't mention it." I repeated.

I looked back toward her, her brow arched up; "_-I see._" she spoke to me. I saw her look about the drunk idiots as well; "_Care to play me_?" she asked me.

I shrugged. You play me, I'll win every-time. I'm the **best **at this. "Thought ye'd never ask." a smirk appearing on my face; now taking another drink of my liquor filled glass, before picking up a pool-stick; chalked it up and gave a small smile her way, and a sly wink.

I saw her smirk my way; giving a small chuckle. I furrowed my brow to her before shaking my head. I heard a few comments here and there about how I was in for a run of my money. They were wrong. Dead wrong. I always win, and I had a plan. A plan that wouldn't fail.

"How 'bout we place a bet on it. Watcha say?" I asked her. I knew what I wanted now. Fighters and winners. Celtic Warrior's get what they want, and I knew what I wanted. I never loose, and with all these idiots chatting her up; I was focused.

"_Sure. What ya got in mind, huh_?"

"I win, ya come with me, outta tha pub, eh? Ya come with me on a date." I purposed to her.

I saw the look of shock and the unimpressed feature form on her face. "_What's in it for me, if I win_?" she asked, as I was dead serious with this. I knew what I wanted. I wanted her and I knew I get her.

"Well don't get ahead of yerself lass. We'll worry about that when I win." I mused, a big grin on my face. She was not going to beat me. Not by a long shot. I felt the eyes of all the men in the pub cheering me on.

**_It shows me, I have never really loved no one but me. Like the time, you slipped through my hands. I'll never understand why I'm such a selfish man._ _All I heard was an unearthly silence, apart from the violence, explode in my head. Where all at once was this moment of beauty, no more since it slew me, no never again._**

The match ensued. I eyed her taking her shots; a smutty smirk on my face. I couldn't help but to look at her body while she was playing me. Not a single soul didn't have their eyes on her. I gave a small chuckle, as she took her shot. "Nice, but not enough ta win, love." I mused again.

"_Shut up and keep playing-idiot_." I heard her tease.

"Watch yerself there. Yer treading in waters not to be treaded in, love." I nodded to her, now bending over, taking my shot. Yellow ball to corner pocket. Then another shot. Then another.

I kept my eyes on her; swaying her hips like that. I gritted my teeth, before looking down to the pool-table, before I heard her snicker loudly. Then the rest of the men followed. "_Looks like I won_." she laughed.

I furrowed my brow. How the hell did I loose? I was winning. I was stripes, I could **NOT **have lost. "Beg yer pardon?" I said, now loosing my cool with this devil of a hot woman. "Care ta explain that one, huh?"

She shook her head to me; "_I'm stripes. You just won for me._" she giggled and I blinked.

Bewilderment and rage filled my blood. I did not allow her to win, that was a damned lie. I stood there, a bit dumbfoundedly; before grunting. "No. You. Weren't." I spat to her. "I was stripes, ye twit!"

She just shook her head; "_We had a deal, if you won-you'd get to go on a date with me. I technically won without doing anything. You won for me._"

I frowned annoyingly toward her. "No, ye didn't win. I did!" arguing with her proved to get my nerves boiling, it also calmed me-which was typical when I drank. "There was no deal for if ya won."

She scoffed to me, now walking around me, jokingly eying me up; I watched her place the pool-stick back to the rack. She then placed a hand to me chest, giving it a few hard-but not hard-pats. "_You think it's all about you? Look around you. It's not. You almost had a shot with me, until you blew it, but thanks for letting me win. Shows that you do have a thought of someone other than yourself that big stupid redhead of yours, we could have had a hell over a time together._"

I grunted to her, this woman was getting on my nerves, but she did have a point. I was thinking about myself, but I was thinking of her as well. "Well-." I called to her, watching her walk away; my feet planted to the ground, unable to go after her. "-that was something I was lookin' forward ta!" I called after her, only to see her turn over her shoulder, as she left her tip in the jar at the entrance. Shaking her head and waving me off.

Damn. There went one hell of a woman. One that could have been mine, that I just let slip away from my grasp. Why? Because I had to go off and act like a selfish arrogant fool.

**_No I'll never understand, why I'm such a selfish man._**


End file.
